Johan Christian Jensen (1863-1922)
Johan Christian Jensen (1863-1922) migrated from Norway to Chicago in 1881. Around 1897-1899 he moved with his children to Park County, Colorado. There he owned the Elk Falls Ranch in Park County, Colorado, overlooking Lion's Head. Like his siblings, he was a musician. (b. August 4, 1863; Farsund, Norway - d. circa June 4, 1922; Park County, Colorado, USA Name variations *Johan Kristian Jensen *Johan Christian Jensen, in his Norway baptism *Johan K. Jensen, in the 1865 Norway Census *John C. Jensen, in the 1920 United States Census Parents *Jens Jacob Hansen (1823-1865) *Anna Marie Gabrielsdatter (1819-1888) Birth He was born on August 4, 1863 in Farsund, Norway and was baptized on September 13, 1863 in Farsund, Norway. Siblings Sigried Brigida Jensen (1895-1990) wrote that there were eight children: "The children were Marie (Jennie's and Ozzie's mother), Katrine -- Lillie -- Hans -- John -- Andreas -- Harvey -- and my father Jens." A family photo shows eight and has three labeled with non baptismal names as "Henry, John, and Tillie". The 1865 Norway Census lists nine including a half sibling: *Hans Kristian Jensen (1844-?) aka Hans Christian Anthon Marius Hansen, who was born from her first marriage to Hans Christian Andreasen (1815-1844). Hans was born on 08 September 8, 1844 and was baptized on October 13, 1844. He was a sailor by 1865. He may have went by the name Henry Jensen or Henry Johnson. *Hans Gabriel Jensen (1846-?) who was born on May 12, 1846 and was baptized on May 21, 1846. He was a sailor by 1865. One of the two Hans was known as Henry. *Anton Severin Jensen (1848-1906) who was born on December 19, 1848. *Juliane Amalie Jensen (1852-?) who was born on November 20, 1852. She may be the one called Lillie or Tillie. *Anne Marie Jensen (1854-1896) who married Peder Matthias Olsen (1849-1896) and migrated to Chicago and gave birth to Osborne Theomun Olsen (1883-1971) the china decorator. Peter was the brother of Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938). *Johanna Katrine Jensen (1857-1912) aka Catharine Jensen, who was born November 14, 1856 and emigrated to Chicago and married Steffen Barca (c1855-c1895). *Jens Julius Jensen (1859-1902) who married Anna Olsen (1859-1912) and emigrated to Chicago. *Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) who emigrated to Chicago and married Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938). Migration He migrated from Farsund, Norway in 1881 and he was naturalized in 1888 in Chicago, Illinois. Marriage He married Hilda Larsen (1869-1908) on April 17, 1889 in Chicago, Illinois Children *Pearl M. Jensen (1890-1970) was born on August 25, 1889 in Chicago, Illinois. She married Phil McCoy and they had four children. He had a Christmas tree farm and Leif Jensen would sell them in Chicago. *Stella S. Jensen (1892-?) was born on May 23, 1892 in Chicago, Illinois. She married Alfred Seiberson and they had four girls. Beverly was married to a pilot, the twins were Bonnie and Betty, and youngest was Barbara. *Norman L. Jensen (1895-?) was born in Chicago, Illinois. *Alice E. Jensen (1901-?) was born in Park County, Colorado and married Elmer Carl Berg (1899-1962) of Nebraska in 1924. She was also known as Sally Berg. He died on December 26, 1962. Illinois to Colorado Between 1896 and 1900 he moved from Chicago, Illinois to Park County, Colorado. Death He died around June 4, 1922 in Park County, Colorado. Burial He was buried on June 7, 1922 in Fairmount Cemetery, Denver, Colorado. Memories about Johan Christian Jensen *Elk Falls v. Dunwody 522013: "John Jensen acquired land, known as Elk Falls, in the 1920s. In 1959, Mr. Jensen’s daughter, Alice Berg, and her husband, Elmer Berg, separately owned the relevant and adjacent parcels of that land. Mr. Berg owned the section underlying the roads at issue here. Ms. Berg owned the section that later became Elk Falls Blocks 1 and 2, except for several small lots that had been sold over the preceding decades. *"Lower Lake Ranch was originally founded by John Jensen in 1878 sic, after acquiring the Homestead from Samuel Cunningham. The first of 20 homesteads acquired by John Jensen and his wife would become a pioneers dream of 3500+ acres. The Jensens arrived in America from Norway as honeymooners with that great American Pioneer attitude of "Can Do." In the late 1860's, they settled in the Pine Grove area as Ranch Managers at Lionshead Ranch. Lionshead Ranch was founded by Anton Glasmann in 1862, after selling his cabin and land, located in downtown Denver, to Mr. & Mrs. Brown. The Brown’s had a dream to build an Elegant Hotel in Denver Colorado, and Anton Glasmann had a dream to develop a Guest Ranch with hiking and fishing in the mountains west of Denver. Both families, the Glasmann’s and the Brown’s built very different dreams for guests coming to Colorado to enjoy. Anton built a Guest Ranch with amazing outdoor recreation and the Brown's built the Brown Palace in downtown Denver. Imagine over 150 years later, visitors are still enjoying those homesteaders’ dreams. By 1878, the Jensens had been managing Lionshead Guest Ranch for years and had an opportunity to acquire the Cunningham homestead next door. The Jensens could begin their dream, homestead their own land and incorporate it into the guest ranch next door. In 1878, the Jensens did not know that someday they would also own Lionshead Ranch, the Miles Ranch, the LuLu Corbin Ranch and many others. The Jensen/Cunningham Ranch would be the beginning of the Jensen empire of over 3500 acres. Between 1878 and 1921, John Jensen purchased over 20 homesteads, the last homestead being the LuLu Corbin ranch. LuLu's ranch was on top of Cathedral Peaks and included Elk Falls, a beautiful, vertical waterfall. One month after acquiring the LuLu Corbin ranch April 1921 sic, John Jensen passed away. His four children would continue his dream the best they could until 1934, when they sold the ranch to Elmer Berg. In 1924, Alice Jensen, the youngest of the Jensen family, married a tall handsome Swede, named Elmer Berg. Alice met Elmer at the ranch during a Denver Athletic Club outing that Elmer was a member of. Alice was never called Alice after marrying Elmer because he gave her a new name 'Sally'. Naming people with other names was a game with Elmer that he carried through his entire life. Even Elmer's and Sally's nieces and nephews did not know Aunt Sally was really Aunt Alice until her death and an Alice E. Berg 'Will' was read not a Sally Berg 'Will.' Alice was quite the woman, especially since she was raised by her father after her mother’s death. Her mother had died shortly after she was born in 1901 sic. Family stories about her mother’s death range from her death was caused by child birth to her mother was ill and just did not survive. Alice was adventurous and outgoing, a horsewoman and a wildlife lover. Other family stories of how deer would just come to Aunt Sally and eat corn right out of her hand, or the family sing-a-longs on Aunt Sally's porch at the Big House on the ranch that over looked a pristine valley. Early 1900 newspaper articles wrote about the Jensen children were attending a County Fair competing in singing contest. Publishers wrote, if the Jensens’ show up to sing, just pack your bags and go home. The Jensen family never looses a singing contest; their voices echo like an angel choir, hearing harmony forever." Notes: John Jensen didn't arrive in the US until 1881 and he lived in Chicago, Illinois till about 1895-1899. He died in 1922 and his wife died in 1908. *Vera B. Dunwody and Drayton D. Dunwody: "In 1878 sic, John Jensen Homesteaded and later named his ranch in the Valley, The Lower Lake Ranch. The Jensen Pioneer family discovered the Elk Creek Valley and instantly fell in love with its natural beauty. Within 5 years (1883), the ranch was known as “Quite the Mountain Resort”. Between 1892 and 1902 the ranch hosted “The Denver Athletic Club camps”. The boys cabin was named Apache Lodge and the Girls cabin was named Buffalo Bill Lodge. Weekly stories seemed to appear in local papers describing names of guest and what activities they enjoyed. Stories told about John Jensen driving his horse drawn buggy down to the Pine Train depot to pick up Guests for a great get-away. Once guest arrived they could expect a great meal that would be prepared by Mrs Jensen, she was the cook. As the Jensen children grew they entertained guest with great songs from Norway. Articles published in 1883, by the local county newspaper described the ranch as “ a Grand Tourist Resort”. In 1901 sic, tragedy occurred when Mrs. Jensen passed away but John and his four children continued the guest ranch operation until his death in 1922. Alice Jensen the youngest of the Jensen children stayed at the ranch and continued the business, then in 1924, after Alice Jensen married Elmer Berg, (a tall handsome Swedish gentleman) the Bergs continued the Jensen’s dream of operating the Guest Ranch and Fishing club." Notes: John Jensen didn't arrive in the US until 1881 and he lived in Chicago, Illinois till about 1895-1899. His wife died in 1908. *Mary Helen Crain in the Canyon Courier on July 8, 1971: " ... The ranch was founded in the late 1880's. It started with approximately 320 acres, homesteaded by a family named Brown. It was from the Browns that John C. Jensen, founded of McCoy & Jensen, nurserymen of Morrison Road, bought it. Over a period of time, Jensen purchased adjoining property -- homestead land and other small ranches, bringing his holding to ... 2200 acres. note: The 40 acres containing Lion's Head and Elk Falls was originally purchased by Lulu H. Corbin from the Federal Government under "An Act making further provision for the sale of the Public Lands" passed by congress on April 24, 1820. The certificate was signed by Theodore Roosefelt on June 11, 1908. This land was sold by Lulu Corbin to John Jensen on April 29, 1922 for $1100. rwp It was here on Elk Falls Tanch that Sally Jensen, who later married Elmer Berg of Denver, was born. We talked with Mrs. Berg about the history of the ranch. ... As quite a young girl Mrs. Berg was asked to take a teaching position at Pine Junction, several miles up the highway toward Conifer. She said that she was fearful that she would not qualify. 'But I took the examination,' she said, 'passed it, and took over the job.' She rode horseback each day to the schoolhouse at Pine Junction. When? Mrs. Berg merely said, 'Oh, that was many years ago.' ... 'What about a gold mine that we have heard about?' we asked. 'Hes, my father had a gold mine on the ranch,' she said. 'But he ran into water. It would have taken quite a bit of money to overcome this so the gold mine didn't pan out for him. It's all covered over now . ... You know the Reynolds gang is said to have stashed some of their gold up there somewhere too.' note: see an article from the Rocky Mountain News published September 18, 1949 We were not surprised to hear this, for there are numerous legends concerning that famous gang of outlaws. People from all over the country have attempted to locate Reynolds gold at various points from Turkey Creek to as far away as Fairplay, but to no avail. Over the years Elk Falls Ranch has been operated as a dude ranch; as a recreation area for large groups; it has been the Denver Athletic Club's camp for boys and girls. There was a lodge which unfortunately succumbed to fire in 1956. There were large picnic areas and shelters, spoken for every day during the summer season, Mrs. Berg said. She remembers well, for the Bergs handled these activities. Andy Beye has been the ranch manager for the past 22 years. He and his wife Bessie live in a comfortable ranch house across the road from the clubhouse. The clubhouse was established about 1950 when Elk Falls Ranch became a private club. At present it is not in operation, but its pleasant atmosphere was always a warm and friendly spot for members and their friends. A panoramic view from every window adds interest and pleasure. Nine years ago Mr. Berg passed away. Mrs. Berg maintains their home on the ranch and has retained some of the land. The remainder she sold to a group of professional and business men from Denver. On a restricted basis and with building requirements to protect the mountain atmosphere, a part of Elk Falls Ranch is gradually being subdivided. ..." *Sue Higginbotham Chadwick wrote on January 31, 2014 based on her notes from 1972: "Uncle John Jensen had the best wife. She had no accent." Research *Richard Arthur Norton (1958) writes on January 24, 2014: Today I made the connection of who Johan Christian Jensen (1863-1921) was. I knew his name from the Norway baptismal records. Today I was looking at the image of Elk Falls Park from the collection of Leif Jensen (1886-1955) that was posted today on Facebook by Sara Patterson. The image was of a sign for Elk Falls Park and the sign also said "Jensen ranch". I looked up a website for the ranch and the current owners say that John Jensen owned it and the the family was musical. That got me thinking that they might be related to the Jensens that married my Olsons/Olsens. I wrote the current owners of the ranch an email and the woman in Colorado phoned me back. She said that John Jensen died in 1921 sic and his wife died in 1901 sic and that their children were Pearl, Norman, Stella, and Alice. I found him in the census and his children were listed as born in Chicago. The names were Pearl, Norman, Stella, and Alice in the census which matched my notes from 2005 when I visited Hinsdale, Illinois for the Jensen/Olsen family reunion. Arthur Bruce Jensen II (1939) mentioned that he was looking for the parents of Pearl, Norman, Stella, and Alice and he thought the might be the children of a Tillie Jensen and a John Jensen." *Peggy Duckworth emailed on January 5, 2014 12:33 PM "Mr. Norton, Vera from the Lower Lake Ranch in Colorado forwarded your emails (to her) regarding the Jensens of Park County. This is fascinating to me and very exciting. My name is Peggy Duckworth. It's nice to "meet" you. John Christian Jensen is my maternal great grandfather. I am looking forward to reading more of your information in detail and I am more than willing to share memories and old photos of the people and the ranch." See also Fred Fleming who died on May 9, 1903 at the Jensen Ranch in Elk Creek from excessive drinking and pneumonia. External links *Johan Christian Jensen (1863-1922) at Findagrave *Lower Lake Ranch Documents File:Johan Christian Jensen (1863-1921) in the 1900 US census living in Deer Valley, Colorado.jpg.jpg|1900 US census living in Deer Valley, Colorado File:Johan Christian Jensen (1863-1921) in the 1910 US census living in Deer Valley, Colorado.jpg.jpg|1910 US census living in Deer Valley, Colorado File:Johan Christian Jensen (1863-1921) in the 1920 US census living in Bailey, Colorado.jpg|1920 US census living in Bailey, Colorado Category:Non-SMW people articles